1. Field of Invention
The present relates to a kind of cup or drinking container, and more particularly, relates to a drinking mug having illuminated fountain so that when a user is sipping the water via a straw, the fountain is capable of being activated with illumination effect.
2. Description of Related Arts
For user's convenience and enjoyment, the drinking mug is embodied as a sealed container for reserving liquid, such as water, wherein a straw or a sucker is integrally built-in within the container, or inserted into the container to extend the straw from the lower portion of the container to outside. That is to say, during a drinking process, the liquid of the container could be sucked out via the straw, and the air could be exchanged into the container instead. However, there are no other functions applied on such drinking mug.
It is highly desirable to develop a drinking mug which is not only capably of facilitating the drinking process, but also having illuminative fountain so as to enhance the user's enjoyment.